Lemonade Bubbles
by Hathien Elebriwien Ranor
Summary: The band gets together for end of summer festivities. Lots of fun, fluff and friendship. A little Stella/OC, Charlie/OC, Mo/Scott, and of course lots of Wen/Olivia
1. Lemons Jubilee

Lemonade Bubbles

_Lemons Jubilee_

_A/N So here is the story I gave you a brief preview of a couple weeks ago. You'll possibly notice the story and the chapter have been renamed. The surprise that Stella has in mind (coming in the second chapter) was indirectly inspired by a two year old. While this story is multi-chapter there are only three. Due to the length of each chapter and the busy schedule I have, it'll be sometime (a few weeks) before the next chapter is published. Please be patient. You'll notice that you'll be given an opportunity to see into every band members head at least once, and while there is a new romantic interest for Stella introduced, possibly one for Charlie as well, also a little more Mo/Scott relationship, my love of Wen/Olivia will keep their relationship the big romance, picking up a bit after my "Potential and Promise" story. The main theme of the story despite all the romance is the band's friendship. _

_Oh, before I forget, the bold at the beginning of some sentences indicates the moving of time not necessarily the change of character voice. _

_The standard disclaimer: Lemonade Mouth is a fantastic story created by Mark Peter Hughes and made into a great movie by Disney who were very smart to hire the cast that brought the characters to life. I have no copyrights to any part of the original works or characters and am simply borrowing them for non-(monetary)profit entertainment purposes. (I do have an emotional profit from sharing the tale though). _

_A side note... if you haven't seen it yet, Adam Hicks has a super funny video he posted on Youtube (channel is adamstyle702) about suffering from jet lagged his first night in London this week._

* * *

><p><strong>A smiling<strong> Stella Yamada checked the contents of the plastic shopping bag one more time, assuring herself that everything was inside, before sliding it into the back compartment of her backpack. Making sure it lay as flat as possible she finished packing the clothes and gear she'd need for the next couple of days. To say she was excited was a bit of an understatement. She and her fellow Lemonade Mouth band members had orchestrated an "End of Summer/End of First Tour Series" event.

The events would kick off this very afternoon, as soon as she could get her family in the car in fact, with a drive to Wen Gifford's house for a family barbeque his family had offered to throw. Technically, Wen had first suggested it to the band when Stella had begun devising her festivities but his Dad and step mom had willingly agreed. Everyone and their families were going to be there; the Picketts, the Delgados including Charlie's older brother, Tommy, Olivia White's grandmother Brenda, and even the Banjarees would be coming.

After the barbeque the plan was for the band members to camp out in a tent in Wen's backyard. The only thing that they weren't sure about was whether Mohini Banjaree was going to be allowed to camp with them that night. Her father hadn't given his permission but he had not said no either. They were all hoping that when Mr. Banjaree saw the sleeping arrangements that had been made he would give his permission. Regardless Mo would be joining them the next morning for the hike into the desert foothills and any other activities they came up with for the rest of the weekend.

Stella glanced around her room one more time, mentally tallying the contents of her pack to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She glanced down at her denim shorts, green floral tank top and black Chucks, checking them off her mental checklist, again. Sure that she had everything she needed she slung the bag over one shoulder, grabbed her sleeping bag and bee lined it for the front door.

"Mom! Dad! Come on! We're gonna be the last ones there! All the food will be gone!" Stella yelled as she plowed down the stairs. "Timmy! Andrew! Aren't you ready yet?" She reached the front door turning to holler "encouragements" to her family once more only to see her mom coming from the kitchen with her purse, a potato salad, and an indulgent smile on her face. Moments later her father came down the staircase with the twins close behind. Stella was bounced excitedly on the balls of her feet trying to restrain herself from physically pushing her family out to her father's Volvo. Once in the taupe station wagon her restraint was further put to the test as her father decided he needed to readjust his seat and mirrors, though he'd already taken the car to run errands just that morning. Stella leaned forward and started digging thru her backpack in an effort to distract herself, needlessly taking another inventory of the contents. Then they were moving.

Stella felt like her smile was spreading bigger and bigger the closer they got to the Gifford home. By the time her dad pulled in and parked in the dooryard she was sure she would be grinning like a 5 year old at Christmas for the rest of her life. She spotted Gran's silver Honda civic parked next to Mr. Gifford's truck but didn't see any other vehicles belonging to the Lemonade Mouth family. That Olivia was the first to arrive wasn't a surprise. By the time Stella and her family had gotten out of the car, the Delgado's black Mercedes was pulling in next to them. Stella gave Charlie a brief hug and then his mother as the two families greeted each other. Within moments Wen's parents, Norman and Sydney appeared from the back yard, greeting everyone with smiles, handshakes, and hugs. Stella was already feeling the warm family vibe that this barbeque was meant to create as they all followed the Giffords around the stucco sided home to the backyard. As she approached the brick patio at the back of the Gifford's home, Stella was enfolded in a hug by Olivia's grandmother and then a brief squeeze around the waist by Georgie, Wen's little sister. Stella glanced around the backyard, noticing the strains of "Somebody" echoing softly across the lawn but there was no sign of the real Olivia or Wen, just a portable speaker dock and Wen's (?) iPod on a small table on the patio.

"They went out to the stable to see Cookie," Sydney said noticing Stella looking around. "They should be back in a moment but you're welcome to go join them."

"Thanks, I might go say hi to Cookie, too," Stella said heading back toward the dooryard. Cookie was a little sorrel mare that the Giffords' used for riding lessons. Wen had allowed her to ride the little mare once during a visit though she knew Olivia had been gotten few lessons on the sweet tempered animal more recently. She slowed her progress down the stable aisle when she saw her two friends walking in her direction, the fingers of their closest hands lightly tangled. Stella, as well as the rest of the band, was curious about the relationship status of these two. Since the interview with Moxie Morris they had all expected that Wen and Olivia would be a definite couple with all the silly moments of PDA that often came with it. But to everyone's surprise, other than little private moments that were accidently interrupted, like this one, the two appeared to be nothing more than the best friends they had been since the forming of Lemonade Mouth. Even holding hands like they were at this moment could still leave one doubting since the group as a whole tended express their platonic friendships with a lot of hugs, dog piles, and horseplay. Except Stella was pretty sure that eventually the two would become either more obvious or make some kind of (ack!) "announcement".

"Hey guys" Stella called and stopped to wait for them to meet her.

"Hey Stell," Wen replied letting Olivia's fingers slip from his as she reached to give Stella a hug.

"How's Cookie?" Stella asked making small talk.

"She's such a sweetie" Olivia said. "Did you want to go see her?"

"Maybe later," the mare was cute but Stella was more interested in her friends.

"Has anyone else shown up yet?" Wen asked as they walked out of the stable to head back to the house, slipping his arms over both her and Olivia's shoulders. Stella was pretty sure it was just an excuse to touch Olivia again.

"Charlie and his family got here just after us but no one else as far as I know."

Stepping out into the door yard again they spotted the Pickett's red suv parked on the other side of Mr. Gifford's truck. "Well I guess that answers that question." Stella commented.

"Do you think Mo's dad is going to let her stay?" Olivia asked as they continued around to the side of the house.

"I dunno. It would be great if she can but, if they don't let her, at least she can still come with us tomorrow." Wen shook his head then glanced at Stella. "So what do you have planned for tomorrow, Stella?"

Instead of replying she just grinned at the two of them. She had been taunting the band with hints of a surprise during the following day's activities. It was something she had always wanted to do, well since moving out into a city with a desert and mountains so close to it. The group knew that tomorrow they would be hiking out into the near foothills but they had no idea what Stella had in mind once they got there. Stella intended to keep them in the dark until they reached the point where she was ready to reveal her surprise.

The sound of tires on crushed stone made the three teens look back. They watched the gold Subaru sedan of Mr. Banjaree roll to a stop beside the Delgado's black car.

Wen, feeling the duties of host press on him since neither his dad nor Sydney was present, stepped toward the newcomers.

"Hello, Mr. Banjaree," he greeted, offering his hand. Wen wasn't stupid. He as well as everyone else wanted Mo to spend the night. He knew Mr. Banjaree has particular opinions about his daughter in regards to boys and since Mr. Banjaree had spent a great deal of time with the group of teens while they toured, Wen hoped that the older man realized that he had no interest in Mohini romantically (his interests were firmly rooted elsewhere). But Wen wasn't going to take any chances. He would focus on Mr. and Mrs. Banjaree before giving Mo a brief greeting. The big greetings would have to come from Olivia and Stella.

"Let me take that for you Mrs. Banjaree," he said accepting a plastic covered plate heaping with pastries. He was about to mention that the pastries looked delicious when his stomach rumbled audibly. He flushed slightly and made to apologize when his friends giggled and even Mrs. Banjaree gave a small chuckle.

"Don't worry," Mr. Banjaree patted his shoulder sympathetically, "My wife's samosas can make you hungry just by looking at them."

"Or he's just a typical teenage boy," Stella smirked at him, "Always hungry."

Wen shot her a warning glare before glancing at Mo and Olivia. Mo just grinned as Olivia opened her mouth to defending him.

Mrs. Banjaree responded unexpectedly instead, "Well of course he is hungry. Look how tall he is. You do not get that big by just breathing air."

Wen cleared his throat still very much embarrassed, "Well, we should join everyone out back. It's this way." Wen led the group to the back yard, where his dad and he had set up two tables on the lawn, end to end with enough chairs for everyone. It was placed close enough to the patio to make transferring food to the table from the grill easier. They had been very cautious about the menu for today, settling on grilled brats, chicken drumsticks and thighs for those that ate meat as well as a variety of vegetarian sides for Stella and anyone else if they chose. Fresh salsa, dips and chips, from the Delgado's and Picketts, were arranged around a platter of vegetables with ranch dressing. There was also a couple plates of cookies and a big basket of brownies made from scratch compliments of Gram and Olivia, who Wen thought still smell wonderfully of baking brownie. What was missing was anything with beef in it. Mo never seemed to care when anyone ate it in front of her but with her family's Bengali beliefs they hadn't wanted to offend them.

Wen placed the plate of Indian pastries in an empty spot on the table before turning around. He saw his dad and Sydney showing the Banjaree's the 10-person tent he and his dad had dug out of storage and set up to one side of the yard. Inside you could see sleeping bags and backpacks piled on two sides of a large blue sheet that hung in the center, the nearest bottom corner tied back to allow accesses to the tent, though it would hang completely dividing the girls from the boys tonight. Wen knew his dad would be telling Mr. Banjaree he would personally be coming out to check on them a few times during the night. Wen could see Mo staring at her father, waiting for his response, willing him to give permission, but he gave noncommittal smile to his dad and Sydney - stepmom was still too weird a label for him to use, as was the word parent but he was slowly warming to it, thanks to Olivia for giving him a swift kick in the…

He looked around for his blond best friend, spotting Charlie and Scott near theirs and Stella's parents, the boys chatting together, both watching Mo covertly; Scott because he didn't need to cause issues with her dad today and Charlie because he wasn't supposed to be infatuated with the dark haired girl anymore. Wen sighed and glanced around again, spotting the beautiful blond sitting in the gazebo with Gram, Stella and Georgie, laughing at something Georgie was saying.

He walked up to them just in time to hear Georgie exclaim "And just as he flew over the pool, the shark jumped out of the tank and took a snap at his skateboard! But he missed and Zeke landed safe on the other side!" Figures, her new favorite show and she told everyone about the episodes she'd watched.

"So, ladies," Wen smiled at the grin on Olivia's face, "is Georgie keeping you entertained?"

Gram chuckled, "Yes she is. I may have to watch this show she's been telling us about. It sounds very funny to hear her describe it."

"Oh yes. You'll like it," Georgie gushed, "There's even a Gram on the show though Luther calls her Nana, not Gram." And she launched into another story as Wen sat down on a cushioned bench across from his sister and Olivia.

**Mo was** sitting with her mother, Wen, Stella's mom, and Wen's dad, Norman while the latter was grilling. Down the table a little way Stella sat with Charlie and Scott talking about the band, Charlie shooting long, hungry looks at the grill. The smell of brats and caramelizing barbeque sauce was even making her mouth water. Snacking on chips and dip and her mother samosa's was barely holding her appetite at bay. To distract herself she watched her father talking with Stella's dad, Leonard, and Olivia's grandmother. She could see him glancing across to the tent then at Scott and Charlie. She wished she knew what he was going to decide. She had had a discussion with him shortly after Stella and Wen had announced their plans. Her father had been willing to allow her to participate in all the activities with the exception to the co-ed sleepover. He had told her he would think about it though but that she must accept his final decision without complaint. She'd agreed since she knew he was being reasonable about everything.

Suddenly a platter of steaming chicken was placed in the center of the table in front of her and Norman's voice was calling out that the food was ready. Mo accepted a bowl of potato salad from her mother, taking a helping before passing it along to Olivia who sat down next to her. Glancing down the table she spotted her father, sitting next to Scott! Her father caught her looking and smile serenely at her before turning back to his conversation with the tall guitar player.

The meal passed amiably, the large family group chatting and joking happily while the food gradually disappeared. Eventually as the plates of cookies were slowly depleted conversations lagged. Mo, Stella, her mother and Sydney began grabbing empty plates and serving ware to bring in the house. Inside the kitchen Mo thought she recognized one of her schoolmates, Kate Gould or something, loading a dishwasher while chatting with Sydney. Mo offered to help her but the girl just shook her head and urged her to go have fun with her friends. Surprised at how thorough the Giffords had been in planning this gathering, she returned to the backyard to find everyone was standing around, preparing to leave. Olivia's grandmother was giving her granddaughter a hug then one each for Georgie, Sydney and Wen before waving goodbye to everyone. Mo approached her father and mother who were talking with Norman again. Her father placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her a small squeeze. She smiled sadly at him. When her parents turned to leave, having said their good byes to everyone, Mo made to follow behind them.

"Hey Mo, where you goin'?" Stella called to her. Puzzled, Mohini stopped and looked back.

"I'm going home, I guess." She replied, confusion pulling her brows together. Stella, Olivia, Wen, Scott and Charlie were all grinning at her. She looked back at her parents, who were also smiling. Comprehension was dawning on her; disbelief fading to a delighted smile. "Really, Baba?" she asked her father.

"Yes Monu, as long as you promise to behave." He smiled kindly at his daughter.

"Yes, Baba, Mama" She hugged her parents.

"Your things are in the tent. Call us when you finish the hike tomorrow. Have fun," Her mother kissed her cheek as they left.

Twenty minutes later, with dusk beginning to settle over the lawn, only Wen's family remained in the yard with the band. Wishing them all goodnight, Sydney ushered Georgie inside to get ready for bed. Before heading inside himself, Norman helped Wen move their fire pit closer to the tent while Charlie and Scott shifted four cushioned chairs and a small table around the pit, as the girls heading into the house to change for the night. As he left them starting the fire, Norman promised to be out in a little while to check on them.

The three boys changed and settled around the fire attired in shorts or sweats and tee-shirts. Within moments Mo, Stella, and Olivia emerged from the house carrying a couple jugs of lemonade, fresh cups, and fixings for s'mores. Scott and Wen laughed, causing Charlie to turn in his seat to look, when they spotted Stella wearing men's boxers for shorts and an oversized tee-shirt. She struck a pose for their amusement, her jug of lemonade held up like Lady Liberty's torch, one knee bent out toe on the ground and her other hand open and framing her grinning face. Olivia, in her navy blue sweat shorts and silver/navy striped tank top, walked by her laughing before tossing the bag of marshmallows over her shoulder at the guitarist. The girls deposited their snacks on the little table upon reaching the fire, Stella snagging the last open seat with a wicked grin at Olivia who just stuck her tongue out in reply drawing more laughs. Mo in black yoga pants and a tank top, passed an extra cushion to Scott when he gave her his chair, then watched in amusement as Wen gave Olivia his chair, accepting the cushion she offered placing it at her feet to sit on it and lean against her bare shins, mirroring Scott's position.

"Why do our parents all feel the need to remind us to behave? What do they think we are going to do?" Stella whined, pouring herself a glass of lemonade. Mo stared at her before casting a glance at Scott, a flush starting to creek up her cheeks.

"Gee perhaps the warning is coming from not wanting a repeat of having to pick us up from police custody last fall," Charlie said sarcastically completely missing Mo's pointed look at Scott.

Stella's cheeks reddened slightly, an angelic smile on her face. "I try not to repeat my mistakes."

Everyone laughed at that, though Mo thought that it did seem to be true. Stella rarely got punished for the exact same thing twice. Mo grabbed the bag of marshmallows, handed a few to Scott before passing the bag along. Soon everyone had marshmallows skewered on slim branches perched over the low fire. She leaned back into her cushions thoroughly enjoying the camaraderie she hadn't been expecting to be allowed to join. Her father was surprising her at every turn these days allowing her freedoms, granted not complete but certainly reasonable amounts of it. She was determined to not give her parents a chance to regret giving her that freedom.

**Olivia giggled** at the look of puzzlement on Charlie's face, staring at the card in Mo's hand from across the fire, as if hoping he could read it from where he was. "Um, Hercules?"

"Errrt, nope!" Scott grinned, "The correct answer is Fantasia"

An hour before Wen had disappeared into the house and returned holding three boxes of cards from a Disney Trivial pursuit game and as the night progressed the questions were getting harder to answer as their teenage brains became fogged with sleepiness. All in all the evening had been a blast, between toasting s'mores, Wen moving his iPod speaker dock closer to the fire and drawing Olivia into a clumsy swing dance to the Squirrel Nut Zippers while the rest of the band had jumped up and joined in their own ways. Finally they had all paired off for the impromptu quiz game with the trivia cards that Wen (thanks to having a little sister) and Olivia were winning with "Chella", as Mo had dubbed the team of Stella and Charlie, a close second. (Who knew that Stella was such a Disney fanatic?) Now Olivia was sitting back in her seat, her right leg tucked under her while the other had Wen leaning on it as he continued to sit in front of her chair. Across the fire Mo sat snuggled in Scott's lap on their seat while Charlie and Stella had pulled their chairs closer to designate their partnership in the game.

Stifling a small yawn, Olivia stretched her arms out in front of her bringing her hands to rest on Wen's head then leaning forward to proper her chin on her hands. Sighing softly she breathed in the spicy scent of Wen's soap and the hair wax he used. Despite a temptation to wrap her arms around his neck and rest her cheek against his soft hair, she was content to keep in her current position for a while. Wen took that moment to reach across with his right hand to squeeze the top of her left knee with his strong fingers, causing her to squirm away as the tingling sensation of the tickle zoomed up her leg. He caught her left leg pulling her foot into his lap and held her ankle prisoner in his gentle grip for a moment before using her leg as a keytar jamming to Foster the People as the opening lines of "Pumped Up Kicks" echoed in the yard. Olivia giggled as she continued to try to squirm out of his grip while the others just smirked at him, eyebrows raised at the performance. Finally breathless she felt her leg released and nearly fell out of her chair when he let go.

"Oops, sorry," He said reaching out to steady her. His half smirk told her he still thought it was funny. She stuck her tongue out at him like a 4 year old, but a moment later she was yawning again.

Stella laughed, "And on that note we should call it a night."

They packed up the remains of the s'mores ingredients, straightened up while the fire was doused and began to wander toward the tent. As she returned from bringing the food into the house Olivia caught a movement in the shadows of the trees behind the tent. She looked away quickly when she realized that it was Mo and Scott sharing a final "good night". She glanced at Wen as he doused the flames, and firmly squashed the small impatience she had begun feeling toward him. It wasn't fair on her part when he'd been very honest with her, promising what he had two months before. Moreover, she could sense a change coming and she knew a little more time and patience could make all the difference. She sighed and headed into the tent.

Finally they were all gathered in the tent and began to arrange their sleeping bags chatting among themselves as they worked. Without complaint Mo eventually settled closest to the outside wall of the tent and with Olivia nearest the dividing line on the girls' side, while Scott was the farthest from Mo as possible and Wen on the sheet side. Their bags made messy piles on either side of the tent door. Norman Gifford took that moment to make his first appearance to check on them. He surveyed the sleeping arrangement and Olivia noticed the slight mouth twitch when he glanced first to her than at his son, but he didn't say anything about it.

"You guys all set?" He asked and received a collective affirmative reply. He reached out between Wen and Olivia and unclipped the clothes pin holding the sheet out of the way, letting it drop into place. "Ok, have a good night. Behave!" He said pointing sternly at Wen though his smile softened the reprimand.

"Dad!" Wen complained as Scott and Stella reached to extinguish the camp lanterns on each side of the tent. Norman chuckled as he zipped the tent closed as he left.

"'Night guys," Stella said thru a yawn. "I'm so glad we can do this. I can't wait for tomorrow."

"What are you scheming Stella?" began Charlie as the others were giving their own responses.

"This was a great idea."

"Yeah, this is fun."

"I haven't camped in forever."

Stella chuckled and said, "Well Mr. Delgado, the sooner you get to sleep the sooner we'll be out tomorrow. Then you'll all find out."

"Good night Stella," Mo told her dryly.

A murmur of "'Night," moved around the tent and then there was silence. Olivia lay listening to everyone breathing quietly until the sound of nylon sleeping bags rustling broke the peace. The low hiss of whispers and quiet laughter suddenly started from the boys' side of the tent. Olivia glanced over at Mo and Stella just visible in the dim light of the back door light that filtered thru the canvas walls. Stella and Mo traded looks, as they propped themselves up on their elbows. The three girls shared puzzled smiles, while Stella asked aloud, "What are you guys up to?"

Her only answer was a whispered comment from Wen (Olivia was sure she recognized his soft sibilants even at a whisper) and a slightly louder laugh from Scott. Suspicious, Stella pushed her sleeping bag open and got to her knees, preparing to go investigate while Mo and Olivia sat up completely. Before Stella could do more and rise a few inches, light and music filled the tent.

"Barbie Girl" filled the air as Wen's silhouette danced against the sheet, his robot movements fitting the song while he beat boxed along. The girls burst out in laughter and soon Scott and Charlie could be seen dancing alongside Wen. Olivia had tears on her cheeks from laughing so hard, while Stella and Mo catcalled and whistled at the boys, egging them on.

Finally the song ended and the girls struggled to catch their breath from laughing. "Seriously? You have "Barbie Girl" on your iPod?" Stella teased.

The grinning boys pushed aside the sheet to see the results of their antics. "Ha ha" Wen replied making a face at Stella.

"We thought we'd give you something sweet to dream about tonight" Charlie laughed.

"I'm not sure your spinning chicken dance can be classified as a sweet dream," Mo teased back. Charlie grabbed at his chest like he'd been shot and keeled over disappearing from view for a moment.

"Well sweet or not, we're in your heads now," Scott smirked.

Smiling briefly at Stella and Mo before his eyes came to rest on Olivia, Wen added, "And we wanted to say good night again."

"Good night," Olivia replied ignoring the elbow Stella nudged her with.

As they finally settled in their sleeping bags for the last time that night, Olivia was suddenly acutely aware that Wen was stretched out a mere foot from her. She could hear him breathing softly, the memory of his scent in her nose, the feeling of his strong hands on her ankle. She suddenly had a tremendous urge to run her fingers thru his hair, touch his face, and stroke her hands across his broad shoulders and chest. The thoughts caused warmth to bloom in her abdomen and spread throughout her body. She shifted restlessly, imaging how it might feel to have his large sensitive hands tenderly caressing her skin, his lips hot against hers…

"Olivia" the soft breathy whisper barely reached her ears, the longed for voice pulling her from her fantasy. She rolled to face the sheet, imagining the red-haired youth on the other side doing the same. She gazed up to where she thought his eyes would be. A soft rustling of the sheet near her shoulder drew her attention. She reached out until she found his hand, slipping her small hand into his.

Smiling blissfully, she fell asleep dreaming the sweetest dreams of the boy beside her.


	2. Lemonade Peaks

_A/N: Ok my apologies for taking FOREVER to get this chapter published. I grew up believing that excuses weren't acceptable so I won't give any :-) Just be aware I had a lot of inspiration and wrote out plot bunnies for future tales in these last months so I have been productive. _

_Originally this chapter was meant to end differently and would probably still be in the construction phases if I had stuck to my first plan. It did occur to me this morning that ending it as I have would have a bigger impact and give me an opening for the next chapter. I'll also apologize for any typos I might have missed. Typing is a little painful today since I gave myself a very deep wound in the tip of one finger. Just call me an idiot and I'll agree. _

_(Oh and this is kind of long. You're welcome.)_

_Anyway, all previous disclaimers still apply so I won't repeat them. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Lemonade Peaks<p>

The first noise Charlie became aware of was a low grating rumble that reminded him of the small earthquake he'd experienced once on a trip to California with his parents. The only thing missing was the shaking of the ground. Slowly he opened his eyes, remembering where he was, in a tent in Wen's backyard and no, the world wasn't shaking so it wasn't an earthquake. Charlie turned his head to his left where he could see Wen's back. The long rangy frame of red haired friend was stretched close to the sheet that divided the tent in half and was still silently sleeping.

Slowly Charlie turned his head to look to his right. He found himself face to face, noses nearly touching, with Scott whose head was on Charlie's pillow, and was loudly snoring in his ear. Startled he lurched away, inadvertently jerking his pillow out from under Scott's head. Not surprisingly Scott was woken by the abrupt contact of his head against the floor of the tent.

Charlie smirked as Scott sat bolt upright looking around in confusion. Seeing Charlie sitting up as well he asked in a whisper, "What was that?"

"Dude, you were snoring in my ear," was Charlie's harshly whispered reply. He was torn between amusement at Scott bewildered and rumpled appearance and the disgust at the thought of cuddling with a male friend. Scott was not his first choice to share his pillow. 'No, I'm not going there, especially right now.'

As quiet as they were trying to be, Charlie heard Wen suddenly move on his left, and oddly enough, there was a corresponding movement that stirred the sheet from the other side. Within moments everyone was awake with varying degrees of coherency.

Suddenly the bottom of the sheet was lifted and pinned up by Stella who crouched on the end of Olivia's sleeping bag, where she glanced around smiling at everyone, "Good Morning! What are we up to this glorious day?" She looked briefly at Olivia whose cheeks seemed to take on a very light pink hue, though Charlie thought it may have been a trick of the morning light filtering through the tent walls. The same light was making Wen's light red hair glow as soft orange like it was lit from inside his head.

"Guys!" Stella cried exasperated when her original question was met with silence. "It's Saturday. They day we hike into the desert foothills." Mo groaned and fell back against her pillow. Ignoring Mo's dramatics Stella continued her efforts to work them up. "It's the day I get to do what I've wanted to do since I moved out here!" Still no one moved, all of them staring at her from their various positions in their sleeping bags. "COME ON!" She said throwing her arms in the air incredulous and disappointed.

Suddenly Mo chuckled from her pillow, looking over at Stella with a smirk curling the corners of her mouth. Charlie could see she was still pale from sleep but her smile was infectious causing him to smile too. That's when he realized that everyone else had started laughing at Stella when Mo had. Apparently there had been some kind of silent agreement to tease Stella that he had missed again. At least it had looked like he had been in on it. Still it reminded him that he needed to find a girl who he could have silent communications with so he could stop feeling like an idiot for mooning over Mo.

"HA HA!" Stella rolled her eyes good naturedly, "You guys are _sooo_ funny. Come on, let's get going." She reached out for Olivia's hand and dragged her up from her sleeping bag. They each grabbed their bags from the pile on the girls' side and made their way out onto the lawn waiting for the rest of their friends who followed their example quickly.

When the six friends laughing and excited at the coming adventure reached the Giffords' kitchen, they found Wen's parents making breakfast. Mr. Gifford turned when they entered the sunny room, smiling when he saw them. "Good morning." He called catching Sydney and Georgie's attention too. "I was just about to go out to get you all up. Breakfast is about ready."

"Help yourself everyone," Sydney smiled at them as she placed empty plates on the counter with silverware. Beside the stack of clean flatware and cutlery was a bowl of fruit salad, a pile of warm bacon and it was soon joined by a large, hot stack of small pancakes and a mounded bowl of scrambled eggs. When Georgie finished buttering the last slice of bread she added her plate as well while Sydney poured glasses of juice for everyone. Charlie immediately grabbed a plate, not needing a second invitation, helped himself to breakfast. He soon found he wasn't the only one starving for as he reached for a strip of bacon, he found Scott was holding the other end of the same strip. Scott gave him a grin and released the meat which caused Charlie an inexplicable moment of annoyance. Pushing it aside he returned to filling his plate and planted himself at the kitchen table across from Mo. Eventually everyone had helped themself and were scattered around the large kitchen. Charlie listened as the energy began building among his friends, as evidenced by the volume of and teasing in their conversations. Even Norman and Sydney joined in the banter, occasionally breaking off their milder conversation with Olivia to toss a rejoinder at Stella or throw some support behind Wen or Georgie in their sibling teasing.

Very soon the breakfast dishes were piled near the sink. Wen led Scott and Charlie to his room to change while Georgie took the girls to the guest room. Soon they were all assembled in the kitchen again, packing many many bottles of water, sandwiches and snacks for the hike. Charlie noticed Olivia's camo-printed jeans and hiking boots and couldn't stop himself from pointing with a laugh.

"What?" She asked a small puzzled smile on her face. She looked down at herself before look back at him and around the room at everyone else. Wen just shrugged at her and continued packing his knapsack.

Charlie continued to chuckle, "It's just odd seeing you dressed so outdoorsy."

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and gave him a mild glare, "Mo is too, you know" as she nodded to their friend's khakis and hiking boots. Charlie just laughed harder until Stella reached out and swatted at the back of his head. Charlie allowed his laugh to subside but refused to remove the smirk from his mouth.

At that moment Norman walked in holding a small white box and a few other items. He handed the box to Wen, "Here's the first aid kit. Everyone have their cellphones and they're charged?" he looked around at everyone and received affirmatives. "Good. Ok, you all have jackets with you? Make sure you drink plenty of water. Watch out where you step, the rattlers are very active in the warmer temperatures." He ignored a small chuckle from Sydney watching from the kitchen doorway as he handed a small bottle to Wen, "Make sure everyone wears some sunblock. The last thing you want is to get caught in a thunderstorm up there, so if you see something coming, look for cover. If you're down in the foothills and get caught in a storm, call me here and I'll come get you. Text me when you get to the trailhead and then on your way home."

"'K, Dad." Wen answered for all of them as he helped Stella put on her pack. Charlie shrugged into the hiking pack he'd borrowed from his brother and followed the others out on to the patio.

"Stay together!" Sydney's voice followed them outside.

As soon as they were all assembled Wen led them off, Charlie dropping behind Scott to bring up the rear. He didn't really know where they were going on this trip, just that Stella wanted to go into the desert foothills, Scott had made a suggestion and Wen, since he lived pretty close to that area was leading the way. Charlie figured if he was in the back he'd be least likely to get lost and the last to come in contact with any snakes. Drifting back to him from the front, he heard Wen say something about crossing a neighbor's property and having to make sure that any gates they opened were securely closed behind them.

They crossed a narrow dirt road, the early morning sun beginning to dry the condensation from the long wispy grasses along the roads edge and promising blistering temperatures later in their walk. Twice Charlie found himself heaving a gate to close and struggling to secure it as he's been told. When he turned after the last gate Charlie discovered the others on the edge of a scrubby field waiting for him. Wen was leaning down slightly to saying something quietly to Olivia who chuckled in reply when Stella asked, "So Wen, which way are we going?"

Before replying he said something else to Olivia who nodded and moved behind him to unzip the front pocket of his pack and hand him the paper and small plastic piece she found there. "So we are here," he started as he unfolded the paper and handing an edge to Stella. Charlie peeked over Mo and Stella's shoulders to see the map. "We'll be going cross country here for about a half mile before we cross this road here. Technically it's a highway but it's pretty small by this point so there should be too tough to cross. Then we'll be cutting across country again to save some walking until we meet this service road. Then we'll follow it up to the trailhead, cutting cross country when we need to. The road has a lot of switchbacks as it starts to get higher into the headlands." Wen glanced up and scanned the view of the rocky heights before them, and then dropped is eyes back to the little object in his hand. He fiddled with what Charlie could now see was a compass for a moment. "Generally to reach the trailhead we'll be moving east, though north east here until we reach the highway. " He looked sideways at Stella with a smirk, "If you see somewhere for your little 'thing' let me know. This first part will probably take us about an hour and a half to reach the trail head," he glanced at his watch, "Its 9 now so about 10:30ish, 11 if we stop more than once." Folding his map up, Charlie watched him survey his friends, "So is everyone ready?" Charlie gave him a small nod as everyone else replied. Wen waited while Olivia replaced the items in his pack.

"That way?" Stella asked pointing the way Wen had indicated.

"Yup."

"And we're off!" Stella laughed as she began the trek across the desert with the others close behind.

The landscape was a blur of sagebrush, cacti and rocks as Scott moved beside Mohini. The highway was long since behind them and they had cut across several switchbacks with assurances from Wen that they were less than a mile from the trailhead. So far the biggest event in the long walk (that Wen insisted was really just a over 4 miles) was the few times they had heeded Charlie's warning of car's approaching from behind and having to scramble over embankments to get off the road when they were on it. Scott had intended to stay with Mo to help her over the rough terrain only to be reminded by her actions that she was tougher than she looked. So humbled and in awe of his girlfriend Scott watched Mo traverse the desert obstacles wishing he could just find an excuse to hold her hand.

He watched as yet again Stella tripped over a rock, amused that it kept happening. Even Olivia was having an easy time on this hike, gracefully moving around obstacles as she kept pace with Wen. In fact Stella seemed to be the only one having any difficulties but that was largely due to the fact she was having an animated conversation with Wen and Charlie and kept turning back to face the younger teen. Her excitement for this adventure was palpable and contagious. He could feel his own excitement for her mysterious activity growing the closer they got to the trail.

"Hey, it's right down there!" Wen called back gesturing down the small hill they'd just crested. Sure enough Scott could see a parking lot with a set of stairs leading to what appeared to be a well-marked trail. Scott and the others followed excitedly as Wen shifted his heading to take them directly to the trail. Scott watched in amusement as Olivia dropped back behind their red haired pathfinder and grasped his pack, hauling him to an abrupt stop. She dug into the front pocket of his pack once more before stepping up next to Wen and handing him his cell phone.

She grinned cheekily at the taller boy, "Might as well text him now, while we're still moving." He just shook his head at her before obediently sending the text to his father. Scott could see a small smile playing across Wen's face. As soon as he was done he casually handed the phone back and stopped walking so she could return it to his pack.

The hike progressed as the trail first lead them up into a forested area then out higher into the mountains. Sometime later Scott began feeling hungry, realizing it had been hours since they had eaten breakfast. As they started across a more level open area Stella called out, "Is anyone else starving?"

A series of affirmatives was her answer. She stopped and plopped down on a large flat rock beside the trail. "Might as well stop here and eat."

Wen slipped his pack off his back and dropped it beside another large rock, "Works for me." He stood straight for a moment, stretching his arms and back before helping Olivia out of her backpack.

Soon they were all seated on convenient rocks and logs and eating hungrily. Their conversation was limited at first as they took the edge off their hunger but soon they were relaxing in the sun discussing the landscape around them. Then they heard voices coming from further up the trail. Scott glanced up to see several people moving along the trail in their direction. He sat up straighter when he recognized one of them.

"Hey Ray." Scott called out as the group drew closer.

The blond front man from Scott's former band, Mudslide Crush, glanced at Stella before letting his falsely surprised expression land on Scott. "What are you doing up here?" Ray asked looking around at the others, his eyes lingering on an oblivious Stella once more.

Scott wasn't fooled by his friends' act. Ray had known they would be on this trail since Scott had told him the week before. He just hadn't expected to see Ray up here too. "I could ask you the same question," Scott smirked.

"My cousin and his friend are visiting before we head to college and thought I'd take them up to see the view from the peak." Scott thought Ray tone was a little defense and his story was weak.

"So introduce us, Ray," one of the two other guys with Ray prompted. Scott was surprised to see the other one watching Stella who was smiling back.

"My cousin Robby," Ray gestured to another blond that was slightly taller than he was, "And his friend Pete." Pete was tall, maybe a little taller than Wen, with a heavier build, dark haired and brown eyed.

Stella spoke up then pointing to each of their friends as she introduced them, "This is Charlie, Mo, Scott, Wen, Olivia and I'm Stella." She looked briefly at Ray and Robby but her gaze kept returning to Pete. "Where you going for your higher education?"

"UCLA"

Scott saw a grin slowly spread across Wen's face as Pete stepped closer to Stella with Ray close behind. The red head nudged Olivia gently in the ribs and whisper in her ear. A similar smile appeared on the blond girl's face. Scott turned to watch Stella and Pete and immediately figured out what Wen had noticed. He bent to Mohini's ear, "Watch Stella and Pete. And keep an eye on Ray." Mo glanced at him puzzled before obediently watched the three in question. Quickly she caught on, a smile taking over her face.

"Really?" Scott watched Stella stiffen for a moment before she smiled and scooted over to allow Pete to sit next to her, "I heard UCLA was a great school. What's your major?" Scott was amused to see Ray develop a frown as he stood looking down on the pair.

"Cinematography."

"I'll be at UCLA this fall too," Ray blurted attempting to join the conversation, "Majoring in Financial Engineering." Scott's enjoyment increased as Stella's gazed flicked to Ray and away again dismissively.

"Hmm, really." The last was more a statement than a question directed to Pete. "Well if you ever need a subject to film for class, look us up."

"Well," Pete started, flirting, "you are pretty cute."

Stella blushed a little, "Ha, thanks but I didn't tell you yet who we are. Have you ever heard of Lemonade Mouth?" Scott knew she never assumed everyone know who they were even after the national tour.

"Yeah… No! Really? You're all Lemonade Mouth? My sister is sucha huge fan!" Pete exclaimed.

"So this is the band you talked about all year?" Robby spoke for the first time. He laughed and gestured to Stella, "So she must be that- _ooph_" Robby doubled over for a moment when Ray's arm connected with his middle, hard enough to knock the wind out of the other teen.

Stella's slowly turned to Ray, glaring at him a moment before she turned her attention to Pete once more, her smile back in place. "So does that mean you're not a fan?"

Pete laughed, "Well I'm more an indie coffee house type but your stuff is pretty catchy. I can't say I was complaining much listening to it coming from my sister's room all day every day this summer."

"Yeah there are worst things to listen to," Stella's gaze flicked to and away from Ray again. Scott could see Ray's face darkening as his anger increased. Being dissed by Stella obviously hadn't been part of his plan when he brought his cousin and friend up here.

Pete stifled a laugh, turning away to hide his smile from Ray. When he turned back he was in control again. "So what are you guys doing this weekend?"

"We had a family cookout last night, we're hiking now to find a good spot for a secret surprise activity I have for these guys. Tonight we have another cookout and campout. I'm not sure what we'll be doing tomorrow."

"Sounds like a fun weekend."

"This is the first annual End of Summer/End of Tour Lemonade Mouth weekend." Charlie answered. You could hear the capital letters in his words.

"So you're not celebrating going off to c-" Ray tried once more to join the conversation.

"If you guys have time, wanna come with us?" Scott raised his voice to drown out Ray. He was beginning to feel sorry for his friend, after all for months now he's been slowly trying to ingratiate himself with the band, making clumsy attempts to be friendly. Stella was beginning to tolerate Ray but bringing up the one subject that was Stella's sore spot wouldn't do Ray any favors. Scott didn't understand Stella's reluctance but he didn't see any point in causing aggravation to either friend.

Ray glared at Scott who simply gazed back calmly. "No, we can't. My dad's expecting us. He's got tickets to the Isotopes game this afternoon." He finally said. It was pretty obvious that Ray was torn between wanting to join in and getting Pete away from Stella. Scott felt Mo shift beside him and caught a smirk on her mouth that she was attempting to hide. She had noticed it too.

"Well we should probably get going." Stella said, packing up the remains of her lunch.

Pete stood up and rummaged in his pockets, pulling out a scrap of paper. "Does anyone have a pen?"

Wordlessly Olivia reached into her bag and pulled out a pen for Pete. "Our songwriter is never without a pen," Stella smiled fondly at her friend.

Pete scribbled quickly on the paper as he watched Robby and Ray moving to leaving. "Here's my number. Call me."

Stella blushed again as she accepted the number, smiling foolishly at Pete as he turned and joined the cousins. "Bye Pete, Ray, nice to meet you Robby."

"See ya Ray," Scott called as the two groups moved off in different directions on the trail.

They walked the trail in silence, falling back into the order that they had when starting on the trail; Wen leading Olivia, Stella, Mo, Scott and the Charlie at the end. Eventually Mo broke the silence. "So Pete, huh?" Scott saw Wen and Olivia glance back smiling.

"So, yeah." Stella responded.

"Hmm, Peter, meaning stone or rock. Stella is another word for star." Mo's voice shook slightly with suppressed laughter. "So we could collectively call you guys 'Rockstar'." Wen's laugh drifted back stitched with Olivia's light giggle. Scott was surprised by Stella's lack of argument.

"Yeah," she glanced at Mo a speculative look coming over her face. "You could call us that." She gazed out over the vista stretch out next to them. Scott followed her gaze wondering if she was even seeing the rocky ledges jutting up beyond the ridge where they were walking, with a view of the valley that contained the city laid out beyond it. Scanning the scenery Scott could just make out the fountain in the center of Old Town.

"Hey! Can we get out over on that plateau?" Stella's excited voice cut across the thoughtful silence that had enveloped the group for the last 30 minutes.

Stella could feel her impatience and excitement growing as she and the others followed the surefooted pathfinder Wen down a short but steep slope. Reaching the bottom he lead them a little ways before tackling the butte that Stella had her heart set on climbing. After she'd spotted it, Wen had examined the terrain leading to it and decided that it was possible to get up there without too much effort. Actually Wen was impressing her with his wilderness and hiking skills. Who knew that a redheaded piano playing rapper could also lead five city kids into the mountains? Huh Wen Gifford, Mountain Man.

Soon they were scrambling up the last few feet to reach the top of the small butte. Once they reached the level top Stella walked to the opposite side, brushing her breeze blown locks from her face, to gaze out over the view. It took her breath away.

With a delighted laugh she spun around letting the light wind toss her hair and found all of the others watching her and waiting. "So?" Mo asked her.

She quickly straightened her face to appear unemotional and shrugged shoulders noncommittally "It'll do." Then she flashed them a grin and swung her back from her shoulder to the ground, immediately beginning to rummage into it. She looked up at the group watching her from a few yards away. "Well? Get over here," She laughed at them and began handing out plastic cups or shallow pie tins to each of them as well as oddly shaped metal wands twisted into multiple hoops of varying shapes. Lastly she pulled a green soda bottle from her bag.

"Are we toasting the end of the summer?" Scott asked puzzled as Stella filled Mo's cup.

"Well, _you_ can drink it if you want to, but I wouldn't suggest it." Stella replied as she poured a slightly thickened, foamy concoction into his pie tin and moved to Charlie's cup.

"Is this what I think it is?" Olivia asked holding up the twisted wire as Stella filled her cup.

"Maybe," Stella replied.

"If it is, then you have to go first since it's your idea." Olivia's mouth was pulled into a dreamy smile. Stella glanced up at Wen as she moved to fill his pie tin. The boy was covertly gazing at Olivia thru his pale lashes, and had gotten lost in Olivia's smile. Stella kicked the toe of his boot drawing his guilty gaze to her smile.

Still grinning to herself, Stella returned to her pack and poured a final panful of the sudsy liquid. She looked up to her friends again. "Everyone ready?"

Mo briefly nodded her head, "Yes, but Olivia's right. It's only right that you should go first."

Stella glanced at the three boys for confirmation and took their smiles as encouragement. "Ok. Here we go." Grinning in excitement, Stell knelt to gently swirl two metal wands in the tin pan. Standing up, moved closer to the edge of the butte, shielding the wands from the steady breeze. Reach the cliff edge she paused a moment to look out over the desert, savoring the open air and the sun on her face. Carefully she raised one long oval wand to eye level, admiring the iridescent sheen that danced in the center of the oval. She sucked in a breath and gently blew it out into the oval, the translucent surface quickly expanding away from her, until reaching its limit, it separated from the wand to form a nearly invisible sphere and drifted out into the desert. She quickly raised the second, shamrock shaped wand above her head, letting the desert wind send dozens of little soapy circles quickly after the larger one.

Stella whooped and threw her arms up in joy as soon the air around them was filled with countless bubbles riding the breeze into the west.


	3. Lemonade Play

_So here is the last chapter... finally. I did promised I hadn't abandoned it. Life just gets so busy sometimes (or all the time.) Anyway, enjoy it, review it. _

_Disclaimer as always. Characters are the property of their respective copyright holders. I'm just borrowing them under fair use provisions... I hope. Kate Gould however was born from my weird imagination and may turn up again in another story. _

_-Mika_

* * *

><p>Lemonade Afternoon<p>

Wen Gifford was trying hard not to move and had been for several minutes. He lay in the same flat on his back position he'd been in when he woke up and recognized the small weight in his hand. He couldn't tell if Olivia was still sleeping. He couldn't hear what he imagined would be her softly breathing on the other side of the sheet. Not that he could hear much over the heavy low snores of Scott and the loud twittering of the morning birds outside the tent but her hand laying in his hadn't even twitched in the slightest since he woke. So he continued his mock slumber stoically, fighting the impulses he'd been having lately. Laying so close to Olivia now was flirting along the edges of his dreams. Instead of allowing himself to drown in those fantasies however, he replayed the events from the previous afternoon in his mind…

_The air had been alive with bubbles, tossing them on the breeze across the little plateau. Wen's eyes had been repeatedly drawn to his favorite band mate. (Yeah, as much as he loved his other friends, Olivia was his best friend and he felt incomplete when she wasn't near.) The soft wind had teased tendrils of her blond hair loose from her ponytail, causing them to tickle her face as she gently blew into her bubble wand forming many little spheres to frisk away into the desert sky. Behind her Scott held a wide multi-hooped wand up to the wind causing a multitude of bubbles to suddenly surround Olivia in a spiraling dance before being swept away on the breeze. Wen's heart skipped in his chest and he had to hold himself where he was against the need to go to her. The time was coming for change but not quite yet and not in front of all their friends. _

_Eventually, but all too soon to judge by Stella's disappointed sigh, the last bubble floated away and left them to pack up the slippery mess left behind. He had called his father as they started back down the trail and after a comfortably quiet hike they reached the trailhead to find his father waiting with his truck. They'd had another, smaller barbeque that night followed by a movie in the Gifford's comfortable living room. Wen was grateful for the dark room and the absence of his family when Olivia snuggled into his side during a violent scene in the gangster movie they were watching. _

_Later as they made their way to their sleeping bags, he's spotted Mo and Scott saying good night behind the tent. He'd glanced at Olivia out of the corner of his eye, and watched as she firmly ignored the pair half hidden by the tent. Then she'd given him such a burning look before entering the tent that the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and butterflies to battered his stomach. After they'd settled in their sleeping bags, in the same places as the night before, he reached under the sheet that separated the girls from the boys. He'd been surprised and pleased to find her hand waiting for his. As they drifted off to sleep he relished the soft warmth of her hand gently squeezing his, unconsciously memorizing the delicate strength of her fingers. _

"Will someone go tell those birds to shut up already?"

Stella's muffled voice broke through Wen's thoughts as they began to drift into fantasy again. A jaw popping yawn announced that Charlie had also returned to wakefulness as Scott's course snores abruptly ended. Wen remained still, waiting patiently, studying the shadows on the nylon above him cast by the trees in the morning sun.

"Well, at least the thunder stopped." Stella's grouse was greeted with stifled giggles from Mo. Still, Wen remained motionless, waiting.

Then he felt it. Olivia's fingers twitch and caress his palm before sliding between his own. He smiled as her thumb rubbed against the back of his hand. He gave her hand a soft squeeze as he imagined her lying beside him, a serene smile on her lips, her face turned toward him, eyes closed.

"Yo, Wendel! You awake?" Stella's voice cut through his thoughts again.

He rolled over to face the sheet, not releasing Olivia's hand from his own and groaned dramatically into his pillow, "No, five more minutes Dad." He felt his girl squeeze his fingers gently and just caught the breathy whisper of her chuckle. He smiled to himself and resisted the need to lift the sheet to see her smile.

Suddenly there was the sound of movement from the girls' side and he felt Olivia's hand slip from his own moments before the sheet dropped to the floor. He looked up to find Stella standing between him and Olivia, a beatific smile on her face as she surveyed her friends.

"Since we're all awake, let's get some breakfast. I'm starved!"

"_I break tradition, _

_sometimes my tries, are outside the lines._

_We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, _

_but I can't live that way" _

The voice of Natasha Bedingfield drifted softly across the bodies of the three cloud gazing teens lying in the grass like a three point star.

"That one looks like an elephant in a tutu," Wen's finger traced the shape in the wispy clouds sailing across the mid morning sky. Stella gave a small laugh and went back to hunting the clouds.

Olivia reached out for Wen's arm, redirecting his pointing finger to another area of the brilliant sky, "that looks like a cat on a piano."

Stella followed Wen's finger and studied the clouds again, before "hey, I see that." she barked out a laugh and glanced smiling at her two friends.

Despite the growing heat her friends lounged cool and comfortably in the deep grass; Olivia's white tank top and Wen's dark, red tee contrasting gracefully with the green. Stella sighed happily, her arms pillowing her head and folded one ankle across her bent knee.

She was enjoying her relaxing Sunday morning with her friends, though she was puzzled at the absence of her three other friends. Their disappearance was discovered immediately after she'd showered and dressed for the day. Wen's father had relayed that Mo had asked to accompany Sydney on a quick trip into town, while Scott and Charlie had decided to go with them. Realizing that they had nothing else planned for the day and with high temps and severe storms predicted for the afternoon, Olivia had suggested lounging outside while they weather cooperated. As usual, the threesome found themselves lying on their backs and daydreaming as music surrounded them.

Silence reigned for a moment as the song ended and another began; the tempo slower yet just as upbeat as the last. They listened quietly gazing into the sky.

_"And it starts in my toes_

_And I crinkle my nose_

_Wherever it goes_

_I always know..."_

Part way through the first chorus Stella gasped audibly.

"I think I see a palm tree, right there," she pointed, squinting into the sky, "And Wendel, I wouldn't have thought you'd have this song on your iPod. Colbie Caillat?" Stella tilted her head back to watch his reaction.

"I like this song." Olivia spoke up defending Wen.

Stella chuckled,"Well that explains it." She turned head to see the pair trade smiles. Chuckling to herself, Stella decided that there eventually would be at least one bridesmaids dress in her closet and was fairly sure that Olivia wouldn't torture her friends with ugly ones.

"So when are you going to call _him?"_ Wen's question caught Stella off guard.

"Call who?" she looked over at him puzzled. The little smirk on his freckled lips told her that his question was payback for her teasing him and Olivia.

"The other half of your 'rock star'," Olivia snickered, "Peter, that guy you flirted with yesterday."

Stella had the good sense to blush and couldn't help the grin that pulled at her mouth. "I don't flirt" she muttered at them but her heart wasn't in the denial. If this conversation had taken place with anyone else present, she would have put up more of a fight against their teasing, but Wen and Olivia were such a calm and relaxed pair, being around them made her comfortable even in her embarrassment.

"So..." Wen pressed.

"So?" she responded innocently.

"When are you going to call him?" Olivia asked for Wen.

"I'm not sure I will." Stella crossed her arms in mock indignation.

Olivia snorted out a laugh, "Of course you will. Don't be silly."

"I think that even if you don't, he's going to track you down once he finds out that you're at UCLA this fall." Wen added breezily.

Stella instantly scowled at the sky. She glimpsed Olivia turn toward Wen and could imagine the worried expression passing between them. Despite her own outwardly angry look, she wasn't and felt guilty for causing her friends distress. Still, she kept her silence, determined to avoid talking about uncomfortable topics.

"Stella," Olivia's soft voice began, "why don't you want to talk about college with us? We're your best friends and we couldn't be any prouder of you for being accepted to such an impressive school."

Stella closed her eyes as the music abruptly ended. She heard Wen moving on the grass and Olivia sign softly when she didn't answer. However the opening rift to 'Young Blood' snapped Stella's eyes open and pulled an inadvertent smile across her lips. Wen's hands appeared in the air above their heads playing an air keyboard along with the song.

"I don't even know if I'm going to UCLA," Stella finally replied sounding slightly defensive.

"Friday night I heard your mom telling Gram and Sydney that your tuition was already paid," Olivia pointed out gently.

Stella sighed in frustration. "Fine. Yes, I'm going, but I don't want to."

"Why?"

Stella shifted to look over at Wen, trying to figure out how best to answer his simple question. "I guess because I'm scared." she sighed and sat up to face her two friends who sat up as well. "I've worked so hard since my family moved out here and now I'm going to have to start all over again. You know that line Olivia made up in the very first song we performed together. 'Cuz the future is unclear'. I feel like that's what I'm facing; an unknown future and I'm afraid I might fail. And I'll be facing my failure alone." The words rushed out of her until she lapsed into a slightly breathless silence and buried her face in her hands.

She felt Olivia scoot closer and allowed herself to be pulled into the blond's side, resting her head on the other girl's shoulder. "I think I understand about how frightening the future seems. But, Stell, you are being a little dramatic. You are not alone nor are you having to start the revolution over again. You've already created one. A really huge one."

Wen reached over and bumped his fist gently against Stella's bare knee drawing her attention. "Olivia's right, you won't be alone. You've heard of Skype right?" He tossed a lopsided smile at her showing her why exactly Olivia was attracted to the rangy redhead. "Besides, its only for a year, then a few more of us will join you. Peter will be there, too. You can recruit him into Stella's Revolutionary Army. I think you'll find him a willing drafty." She chuckled at his wriggling eyebrows.

"Ray will there too." Olivia smirked, joining in the teasing. Stella leaned away in mock horror as Wen suddenly jumped up and moved to his iPod again.

"I guess if nothing else, I'll have our familiar bickering to keep me entertained." Stella laughed.

Wen raced back over to the girls, and held out his hands for each of them. "A little inspiration for you Stella."

_"Hi there!_

_I'm on my way, I'm making it._

_huh!_

_I've got to make it show, yeah. _

_Hey!_

_So much larger than life!_

_I'm gonna watch it growing,_

_Ah, ah, ah ahhha!"_

Laughing Stella and Olivia accepted Wen's proffered hands and allowed him to pull them up in to a wild dance around the yard. Peter Gabriel's voice was drowned out by their own as they belted out "Big Time" while Wen took turns dancing and spinning his two dearest friends across the grass.

As the song wound down to the big finish Stella grabbed Olivia and Wen to a big heartfelt hug. "Thanks guys. I'm sorry I've been so difficult."

Stella never really knew what their reply would have been as at that moment they were suddenly pelted with freezing cold water at a high velocity.

Mo laughed hysterically at the shocked looks on the faces of her friends as they stood in their soaking wet shirts, ignoring a little nudge in her brain that she was overlooking something. Beside her Scott laughed maniacally, pumping more air into his super soaker, while Charlie stood on her other side grinning foolishly.

"You guys looked a little hot. We thought we'd cool you off," she told them as she and the boys joined the now wet trio in the back yard.

"So this was the reason for the sudden need to go into town?" Stella demanded.

Mo nodded cheekily at her. "Of course. We've done nearly everything else this weekend. It was time for a water fight." She gestured to the a small pile of plastic near the corner of the house. "We got you some too, of course."

Just then as she turned back to look at her friends Mo realized what her brain had been trying to tell her. She rushed at Olivia, nearly knocking her over in her excitement. She urgently whispered into the taller blond's ear, causing the the girl to suddenly blush and turn away from the group and hurry to the house, Mo hot on her heels. "Wen, we're just gonna raid your closet. We'll be right back."

Of all days to decide to have a water fight, the same day one of the girls decides it's a good idea to wear a white shirt. Mo immediately began rummaging in Wen's closet when they reached his room but found it full of jackets and pants rather than anything useful. The sound of a drawer opening and closing in quick succession pulled her attention from the pointless closet to see Olivia slipping on a soft green short sleeved shirt. Ignoring the buttons on the front, Olivia tied the hem at her waist then noticed Mo watching her in amusement. Olivia blushed suddenly and began working on one of the sleeves that fell to her elbows. Mo guessed that this must be one of her favorite shirts of Wen's since she went straight for it. Smiling supportively she went to help roll up the other sleeve on the x-large shirt.

As they rejoined their friends Mo watched discreetly as Olivia moved to stand between Charlie and Wen. Wen's eyes widened slightly and raked his eyes over his crush wearing his shirt. Mo had to give Olivia her props. She didn't even acknowledge Wen staring at her or when he reached over and tweaked at the rolled sleeve of his shirt while smirking at her.

"So teams?" Scott asked drawing her attention back to the game. "Girls against guys?"

"Odds and evens?" Charlie put in.

"I have a better idea," Stella started but was interrupted by the appearance of Wen's dad.

"Hey guys?" He called from the patio door, "stable and occupied pastures are out of bounds."

"'K Dad. Stay away from the horses. Got it!" Wen replied with a wave.

"So Stell, your idea?" Mo prompted.

Stella smirked, glanced around the group and abruptly fired her water rifled point-blank at Mo, Scott and Charlie. Turning away she yelled, "WEN! OLIVIA! RUN!"

Laughing the other two dashed off after her, firing their water guns behind them.

Mo stood still, mouth agape in shock sharing a surprised look with Scott and Charlie. She knew it was cliche and D-com movie-ish but it couldn't be helped. Scott's abrupt shout of laughter broke Mo's paralysis and she burst into her own fit of giggles.

"I guess we should have seen that coming," Scott elbowed Charlie who had his own goofy smile.

Mo giggled again, "Yeah, that was kind of predictable."

"So are we going to go after them?" Charlie asked as he glanced between his friends and the barn that Stella and the others had disappeared around.

"Of course, we can't let Stella get away with that. We're just giving them a head start," Mo replied smoothing her damp pony back over her shoulder.

"Ok." Charlie shuffled his feet as he gazed toward the barns. He suddenly turned back, "so how big a head start were you planning on giving them?"

Scott laughed and clapped him on the shoulder, "I think they've had enough time. Come on!" He and Charlie dashed off leaving Mo to catch up.

Grinning, Mo ran after them. She was so happy her parents have allowed her spend the weekend with her best friends. She was having so much fun on this last weekend with all of them together.

That's when it hit her. This might be the very last weekend should would ever spend with all her friends together. The sudden feeling of loss and change threatened to overwhelm her. She stumbled, recovered her balance then sunk to her knees before she could fall.

Unshed tears blurred her vision as she stared at the water rifle in her limp hands. What was she going to do if she lost any of them? Blinking away the tears, she tried to push the feeling of foreboding away. Change was a foregone conclusion for everyone and everything but it was also something she'd never been fantastic at coping with. Maybe it had to do with knowing that it was beyond her power to prevent change that made her so hopeless.

Mo felt an arm slide around her shoulders and help her to her feet.

"Hey, Mo, you alright?" Scott's soft voice echoed the concern in his eyes.

"Scott, this is the last weekend," she looked up into his face willing him to contradict her next words. "Stella's leaving. We might not be a band anymore. What if we never get together again? We may lose contact and not be friends once schools starts." She hated how desperate her voice was, how pathetic she seemed.

However, if Scott found her whining pitiful he never let on. A more supportive and understanding boyfriend she could not have asked for. "Hey, honey, calm down. You're talking what ifs. Maybe things will fall apart, but honestly, I doubt it." He cocked a small grin at her. "If I've learned anything about all of you guys, its that you're a family and one of those that gets closer and tighter as time goes on." He pulled her into a hug. "I think only neglect and heartlessness would allow you all to drift apart. Mo, you are the opposite of that. There is nothing that says _you _can't make sure we all stay in contact."

Mo smiled up at him, relief spreading through her at his words as she returned his hug gratefully. He was right. She'd never been one to stand by and let things happen. She could do something if it was necessary.

"Now, let's forget about all this. We'll worry about the future later," he continued. "There is a Sister Stella on the loose that needs retribution handed to her!"

Mo, wiped the tears from her cheeks as she giggled at the dramatic gesture of his squeezed fist and dark voice. "Actually Babe, I think we're even but we can get one up on her again." Laughing he grabbed her free hand to run and catch up with Charlie waiting anxiously at the corner of a barn scanning the area for potential targets.

Mo lost herself into the water fight. The adrenaline rush of the cat and mouse game burned away any remaining fears that may have remained. Witnessing the bonds between her friends despite the competitive nature of the game made her heart swell: Stella coming out of hiding to help Charlie to his feet when he tripped and landed hard enough to knock the breath out of him; or as she came around a corner of a building to find Scott talking with Wen and Olivia, the latter two laughing hysterically at some story Scott was telling them; or when they banded together to shoot water at Kate Gould, the Gifford's farmhand and a fellow student, when she retaliated against Stella with her watering hose when she was accidentally hit in a cross fire.

Eventually they chased each other to the back yard again, each of them becoming soaked to the skin. They found Sydney standing on the patio, fancy d-slr camera in hand, snapping candids and laughing at their antics. Soon enough they discovered the sandwiches and chips piled on the patio table. Gathering around the table, they relaxed while they ate, letting the hot New Mexican sun dry their clothes.

Sydney continued to take pictures as they dug into their lunch, giving Mo the sinking feeling that their friendships were being documented as proof that they had really been friends. She felt Scott nudge her with his elbow and looked up at him. He smiled gently as his hand slipped across the small space between them to squeeze her hand reassuringly. She returned both just as she heard the small electronic click from Sydney's camera. Sighing in annoyance, Mo grimaced at the older woman who merely grinned back impudently.

All too soon they were packing their gear and preparing to head to their respective homes. As the first of their parents arrived Mo suddenly latched on to Stella in a bone breaking hug. "Promise you'll keep in touch. Don't forget about us"

Startled, Stella hesitated a moment. Then laughing slightly she returned the hug, "Silly, Mo. You can't get rid of me."

Mo let out a relieved breath and proceeded around as the group said their goodbyes.

All too soon only Olivia remained standing in the dooryard with Wen and his family. With final hugs and thank you's, Olivia hefted her belongs and turned away to walk home. As quickly as she turned she felt the weight of her pack lifted from her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder in surprised to find Wen slinging the bag on his own back and smiling at her. "You didn't think I'd let you head home alone."

She smiled back and fell into step with him as he headed down the driveway. As they reached the road, Olivia noticed Wen throwing glances at her while smirking slightly. "What?" she finally asked with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

"Oh, I'm just kind of glad Gram couldn't pick you up this afternoon."

"Me too." Wen's fingers found hers as they walked along, the silence that fell between them comfortable.

As they neared her street Wen's unexpected chuckle drew her attention. Suddenly he was whistling and swinging there hands between them. Shaking her head Olivia began singing softly, her voice bubbling with giggles at his choice of song. "Oh yeah! You really got me now! You got me so I can't sleep at night. You really got me! Whoa-oh!" Olivia squealed slightly as Wen pulled her into a quick spin away and back to him, laughing along to her giggles.

Then their impromptu jam was interrupted by Wen's cell phone beeping in his pocket. Sighing he pulled it out and answered it. Olivia listened to him openly as he replied to unheard questions, "Yeah, just up the street. Uh, oookaay. " She watched him turn and look up over her head, his eyes widening as concern settled into his features. "Oh, yeah. Got it. I guess I'll see you later then. Yup, I'll call before I leave. 'Kay. Bye" Pocketing the phone he reached for Olivia's hand again and urgently tugged her down the street toward her home.

"What's the matter?" She asked him, her alarm growing, as he nearly broke into a jog.

"That was my Dad. He said those thunderstorms heading toward us kicked up a dust storm," he nodded to the sky.

How she missed the dirty yellow tint to the air she would never really understand. "I guess you'll be staying at my house for awhile." Despite the danger of the situation, Olivia couldn't help but be grateful for having even more time to spend with Wen.

To her delight, the afternoon with Wen crawled by as first the dust storm followed by a rather aggressive thunderstorm rolled through. Having abandoned the boring movie they'd started, Olivia had allowed Wen to drag her to the dining room where she and her grandmother had started, and abandoned, a very large puzzle the weekend before. A half empty plate of fresh cookies and a couple glasses of lemonade were the only evidence to the presence of her grandmother being at home.

As the two sat side by side, the radio a pleasant background noise, she couldn't help glancing at him periodically in wonder at him. Finally she nudged him with her shoulder, "So the movie was too boring for you but this isn't?"

"Oh, I'm enjoying myself. The picture is cute, its a little challenging, and your here."

She dropped her gaze to the puzzle feeling her cheeks heat up a little, "Still," she pressed, "I wouldn't think that a 1500 piece puzzle of a pair of kittens qualifies as exciting."

"The puzzle isn't that's exciting."

Olivia whipped her gaze up to see him leaning toward her slightly, a smirk on his lips as he gazed intently at her. She felt a goofy smile pull at her own mouth as the implications of his comment caused her flushed cheeks to brighten further. He pulled away a moment later, enthusiasm in his eyes as he jumped out of his chair and raised the volume on her grandmother's old radio.

"I love this song." He moved to her side and drew her out of her chair to swing her into an animated dance. She focused her attention to the music and found it was 'Revolution', one of her favorites as well.

They moved happily thru the song, laughing occasionally and wondering aloud if Stella ever listened to it before any of her crusades. As the song ended the next one instantly started, blending awkwardly as the slightly slower tempo of the Police drown out the Beatles. The segue gave them no chance to conveniently separate and return to the puzzle, instead they moved into a more sedate dance, as one of Wen's hand settled warmly on her hip, the other holding hers comfortably. Olivia had no real option than to move her own free hand to his shoulder.

Wen softly began singing along after the first verse, "..._Every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turns me on, Even though my life before was tragic, I know my love for her goes on._.."

Hearing the lyrics sung to her in such a manner caused a rekindling of the fire in Olivia's stomach. She found herself gazing intently into Wen's hazel eyes and vaguely wondered if he could see that she was starting to burn from the inside out. As the chorus played through again, Wen spun her out way and back to him, pulling her in closer as the bridge began. The slow building of the intensity of the song brought Olivia to an internal battle with herself. She was so close, soon even closer as Wen shifted his arm to encircle her waist. A mere 6 inches or so separated them. She only had to lean forward that far.

But he told her he wanted to go slow and do it right. He said he didn't want to screw things up between them. Surely this moment, as they were, a kiss only, wouldn't wreck what they were building. Would it?

What if he wasn't ready? What if her being forward put him off? She couldn't risk that so there she remained, trapped by her own self doubts, and his strong arm, staring wide eyed at him; highly aware of their bodies pressed together and feeling the little puffs of his breath on her skin as he sung to her. Suddenly everything, including Olivia's breathing, stopped for a moment as the bridge reached its crescendo, silence dominating the room.

And then the world flipped on its side and fell away as Wen dipped her in time to the start of the next chorus. She giggled helplessly, relieved and disappointed all at once.

The song, and their dancing finally came to an end. They moved back to the table and returned to working on the puzzle. Olivia watched him covertly, trying to decide if Wen had noticed her reactions. Other than a deep thoughtfulness in his eyes and gazing at her a little longer than usual, Wen seemed to be unchanged. Or unconcerned by her behavior.

Eventually the storms passed and the late afternoon sun burned through the remaining clouds. Wen called his family to let them know he was heading home before saying his good byes to and receiving hugs from, Olivia's grandmother. Intending to say her goodnights at the last possible moment, Olivia stepped out onto the porch with him. She followed Wen to the end of the porch, the tips of his fingers softly tracing her palm as he moved away from her. On the bottom step he stopped and turned to look at her. His hazel eyes were dark and he looked conflicted as he held her gaze. Unable to think clearly under his intense scrutiny she closed her eyes a moment to collect herself.

Before she could open her eyes again she felt Wen's hand grasp her fingers and his lips make contact with hers. Her heart raced with every soft movement of his mouth on hers, her blood pounding to spread a tingling throughout her body. She squeezed his fingers as her lips responded to the urgency in his kiss. Just as she thought she couldn't enjoy the kiss any more than she already was she felt his tongue caress her upper lip, igniting a fire in her belly. She made to wrap her free arm around his neck but he was gone before she could move.

Breathless and off balance, she opened her eyes to see him watching her, a small, nervous smile on his mouth as he touched the tip of his tongue to his own lower lip. She blushed slightly, smiling at him in return. Without a word he wave shyly and moved to the side walk keeping his eyes on her. She watched him as he moved down the sidewalk toward home, turning occasionally to look back at her. He paused a moment at the corner, waving one more time. Olivia surprised herself when she blew him a kiss. She laughed when he pretended to catch it then disappeared from view.

Delirious with joy, Olivia drifted into the house.


End file.
